


My Love, My Life

by EvilRegal4Life



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: About This Story, Also She Doesn't Have It In Present Day, Based On Mamma Mia, Broken Heart, Cool, Could Be Good - Freeform, Emma Is Transgender, F/F, Forever Sad, I Love Meryl Streep, It's bad, It's not okay, Lets Not Talk About The Sequel, Literally The Only Word Used Is Suicidal, Little Bit Of Singing, Mentions of Suicide, No Idea, No Other Mention About It, Read and Understand What I'm Saying, Still Upset Over Donna, That Is Why She's A Possible Parent, duh - Freeform, not a lot, okay?, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal4Life/pseuds/EvilRegal4Life
Summary: What is the summary? I don't even know. It's based on the first Mamma Mia movie. Basically Henry invites his three possible parents to his wedding. Regina doesn't know who the parent is because Robin and Daniel were rebounds after Emma Swan. Right? Follow along? Awesome. So he wants to find out who it is but like any other movie finding out important information is not going to happen because life is cruel sometimes. Although, in my story it's secretly Emma. Shhh, it's a secret!





	1. The One With The Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fancyfanstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyfanstuff/gifts), [alwaysthevillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthevillain/gifts), [HK YVR](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HK+YVR).

> This story was crazy to write. I ended up crying the day before the draft was due because I was so stressed! I don't even know if this is good or not. It's not how I imagined it would turn out. It is what it is though!  
I would like to thank alwaysthevillian for making me my amazing fanart for my story! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! Seriously. It's so good. My favourite part is the title because it reminds me of the Mamma Mia font for the movie poster.  
I want to thank fancyfanstuff! Without you, this story wouldn't be here. Literally! You were an amazing help. I appreciate everything you did for me. I can't thank you enough!  
Lastly, I want to thank HK YVR! You're awesome and thank you so much for the help! I appreciate you helping me even though my time management skills are bad!  
I hope you all enjoy this average story! Lol. xD

**Dear Diary,**

**It’s me. Regina Mills. This is my first diary. I want to keep one while I’m pregnant with my first child. I suppose you’re wondering how this came to be. Well, let me tell you what happened from the very beginning.**

**It was July 10 when I first met her.**

**It happened in New York City. I needed to get away from Storybrooke for a while. I have lived there since I was born but I wanted to see America. Surprisingly, my parents let me go alone. I promised to call every day and I am a girl of my word but I'm digressing.**

**Originally, I decided to go out into the world. Mother convinced me to only travel around America though. It was a bit of a disappointment but at least it’s still something different to small-town life. Maybe one day I can go to Paris, France. For now, it’s just wherever the dart takes me.**

**Yes, I decided to throw a dart at a map of America four times and then go to wherever it lands. The first one landed on New York.**

**That is where the rest of my life began. I suppose. However, you want to look at it.**

**On July 10, I was looking for the museum but found myself quite lost. Having never been to another state before, the city was very overwhelming. So many tall buildings, endless crowds of people, a lot of different smells. On top of all that, my car decided to stop working. That day of all days. Maybe it was fate.**

**It was the second day in New York that I met Emma Swan. I was lost and my car wasn’t working so I decided to enter a Starbucks to see if I could phone someone to fix it. I would have used my phone if I hadn’t left it in the hotel. Emma was there ordering a coffee. I still remember her exact order. A double chocolate chip Frappuccino. I’d never even heard of such a thing but feeling unusually brave, I ordered the same. After ordering, I asked the young girl behind the counter if I could use the phone. I also asked for directions but before she could Emma chipped in.**

**“Hey, I’m Emma. Your car needs looking at and you need directions? I can help.” She grabbed a napkin and a pen from her bag. She wrote down an address then handed it over.**

**I remember looking down at the clean napkin. I can’t say anyone has ever written something on a napkin for me before. I thanked her for the help.**

**Emma gave me a big smile and offered to help me with my car. She also promised me that she wouldn’t rape me or abuse me. I hadn’t even been worried about that before, but then I was after she mentioned it.**

**I remember looking her up and down and observing her. I weighed the pros and cons in my head. This woman could get my car to work but on the other hand, this woman was practically a stranger. A very gorgeous one at that. She didn’t exactly look like someone who could harm me. The only risk I could think of was if this woman tried to steal my handbag. She didn’t, by the way. She was a perfect gentlewoman.**

**“I would appreciate your help. Please. If you’re not busy that is.” I think I answered something along those lines anyway.**

**I suppose you’re wondering what happened next? Well, I lead her over to my car. It was parked along the street near the café so I would be able to see it. I sipped my drink, thoroughly surprised that I was enjoying it. I pressed the button on my keyring, unlocking the car. I opened it up, popped the hood and gestured for her to take a look at it.**

**A thrilling first meeting, wasn’t it? Well, that’s not all of it.**

**We parted ways and I went to the museum in an Uber. It was beautiful and I enjoyed my time there a lot. It’s somewhere I’ll have to go again. **

**Sincerely, Regina**

XoXoXo

“July 17. What a night.”

“I don’t know if I want to hear this.” Grace sighs.

“We danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach and… dot, dot, dot.” Henry makes a face when reading that line.

“What?” Grace asks.

“Dot, dot, dot. That’s what they did in the olden days.” Henry explains to one of his best friends. “Emma’s the one. I know she is. I’ve never felt like this before.”

“So this woman named Emma is your..father?” Grace looks incredibly confused.

“Read this Grace. I think I found my Dad. I think. I’m still pretty confused and a little grossed out by what I read.”

Grace frowns and grabs the book from him. “You’re still reading your Mum’s diary? Why? Just so your Dad can come to your wedding? How do you think your mum feels about this? She might feel like she’s not enough for you. Are you even sure you want me to read this? She might not like it.”

“Just read it, Grace! I have three potential fathers and one of them isn’t even a man!” Henry huffs.

“Say what now?” Grace sits down beside Henry in the sand and opens up the thin pink book.

“Let’s just say this Emma Swan has a male appendage. Thankfully it doesn’t go into detail, otherwise, I’d be scarred for life. I just don’t understand how she has it. Is she transgender? Was she born with it? I’m so confused. I wish I hadn’t read it but now it’s stuck in my brain like a song I can’t get out.” He groans and places his head between his hands which were rested against his bent legs for a full minute before looking back to the book to continue reading.

The plot thickens. “All this time, Emma’s been telling me she likes me, and now she’s announced that she’s engaged, so she’s gone home to get married, and I’m never going to see her again.”

“Poor Regina.” Grace frowns.

“August 4th. What a night! Daniel rented a motorboat, and we sailed around for a few hours.” Henry continues reading.

“Daniel?” She asks.

“Though I’m still obsessed with Emma, Daniel’s so wild. He’s such a funny guy. One thing led to another, and dot, dot, dot. August 11th. Robin turned up, out of the blue, so I said I’d show him the town. He’s so sweet and understanding, I couldn’t help it and…”

“Dot, dot, dot.” Grace finishes the sentence.

“And now I have to tell Violet that I invited them. She’s going to be so mad at me. I really want my Dad here though.”

“You’re going to have to tell them both before they get here. Don’t you think? Otherwise, Miss Mills is going to kill you. Make sure I’m there when you tell her. I’ll get it on camera. I’ll do a before, during and after the video.” Grace laughs.

Henry rolls his eyes and gently punches Grace in the arm. “Thanks for your support. Appreciate it.”

“I’m just worried. Do you really think this a good idea? What if you end up being disappointed? What if your dad isn’t who you imagined him to be? You have to think of these things, Henry. Don’t get your hopes up. That’s all I’m saying.” Grace gets up and walks away but then turns around. “Be careful, okay? You have no idea who these people are. They could be different people to who they were back then. I’ll read it but this is a secret between us. I don’t want your mum to know. I’m on good terms with her. I would hate for that to end. So who’s your dad? Emma, Daniel or Robin?”

“I don’t know.” He sighs.

“But which one did you invite?”

Henry gives her a look and she knows exactly what it means.

“Oh. My. God.” She whispers. “You’re in so much trouble when Regina finds out. Do they know?”

“Would you write to a total stranger “Please come to my wedding, you might be my father?” No. They think that Mom sent the invites, and with what’s in here, I’m not surprised they said yes!” Henry smiles brightly.

“Holy cow. That’s… I don’t even know what to say to that, Henry. I just hope it all works out okay because I don’t want you to get into any trouble. Not that Regina can ground you anymore but still. Hey, I gotta go, but good luck. You’ll need it.”

Grace gives Henry a smile then walks off the beach, tucking the book into her bag in case anyone may recognise it.

Henry follows Grace back onto Main Street where they spot Regina heading for Granny’s. They wait for her outside of the diner and Grace happily waves to her.

“You two look like you’re having fun.” Regina smiles.

“We are, Mum.” Henry nods with a smile.

“I used to have fun,” Regina says with a nostalgic look upon her face.

“Oh, we know!” Grace laughs to herself then walks into the diner. Regina raises a sharp eyebrow at Henry, who ducks his head.

“It’s just because I told her all the stories that you told me, Mum. From when you were younger. You know, sneaking out to drink with your friends in the park.” _Good save! A mental pat on the back for me._

“Ah okay. That’s alright then. I just hope she doesn’t get any ideas. I don’t want you two drunk. I don’t want to pick you up from the Sheriff’s station.”

“Yes, I know. You’d only pick us up in the morning because no one is allowed to disturb your beauty sleep unless it’s in a life or death situation. I get it, Mum. I’m not stupid. I drink but I wouldn’t go that far.” Henry shrugs. “Besides, I’d wanna leave town before getting drunk so you’re not on my back.” Regina gives him a glare.

“Kidding!” He laughs.

Regina scowls then ruffles his hair up before heading into the diner with him. He may be an adult now but to Regina, he’s never too old for her to mess with his hair.

XoXoXo

Regina rests her head on Ruby’s shoulder and yawns. She’s been running herself ragged planning this wedding for Henry and Violet. They were planning to have their wedding in the town hall while the reception would take place in the park. It will be an amazing day. Regina’s sure of it.

“So you’re having second thoughts about this wedding?” Kathryn asks, who is sitting opposite them in Granny’s Diner.

“Yes and no. He’s just so young. Is this what he even wants? He’s only 20. He’s got the whole world ahead of him. Is he making the right decision?” Regina sighs and eats some more of her omelette.

“Regina, let him be. He’s an adult now. He knows what he wants and if he wants to marry Violet then let him be. If it’s meant to be then it will be. If not, then he will learn from this experience. You have to let him grow up. He can’t be your little prince forever, you know?” Ruby rubs the back of Regina’s hand before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I just don’t want to lose him. He’s moved out of home. What if he moves away from Storybrooke? I would be alone then.” Regina sighs softly.

“We could make you a dating profile! I’ve wanted to make you one since forever. You haven’t had your clit rubbed since you got pregnant with Henry. You need a good fuck, darling. Do you even remember what an orgasm feels like? Do you need me to buy you a vibrator? A rabbit might do you some good. It will make you more fun again and it will detangle the webs you have down there. No doubt there are thousands of them.” Kathryn and Ruby both laugh.

Regina reaches across the table and lightly hits her best friend on the arm and then does the same to Ruby.

“I’m… fine. I don’t need anyone. I’m perfectly okay with being alone. I’m glad that part of my life is over.” Regina takes a sip of her coffee and nods to herself. “Most definitely.” Ruby and Kathryn look at each other and exchange a secret look that Regina doesn’t notice.

“Only if you’re sure. We just want you to be happy, Regina. That’s all we’ll ever want for you because we love you. Now and always.” Kathryn smiles.

“Now and always.” Ruby and Regina say. It was something they used to say as teens. When someone says I love you the response is always now and always. It’s been a tradition to say ever since.

Ruby, Regina, Kathryn and also Mal and Cruella have been friends for a long time. Mal and Cruella couldn’t make it to breakfast though because they had to get to work early, so it was just the three of them today. They are all inseparable. Ruby is even in a relationship with Regina’s sister, Zelena. That had happened in college while they were out one-night drinking. Regina does think they are meant to be together and at times it makes her jealous because all Regina wants is for someone to love her, to want her, to be there for her through the rest of her life. To have someone for the rest of her life would be amazing.


	2. The One With The Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a wonderful person who helped me realise I left things out about transitioning. I was so stressed with this story that I didn't even research about transitioning. So I forgot about her voice change and other things that she would have gone through.  
I can't really change it now so you can use your imagination. Does she sound like a man or does she sound like Emma during the diary entries? Let me know down below!

**Dear Diary,**

**To recap I met Emma Swan in a café. She helped me with my broken-down car after she overheard me talking to the woman behind the counter.**

**She seemed polite and she also gave me instructions to the New York museum and helped me with my car, which she didn’t have to do. I’m grateful though. So that was July 10. I haven’t been able to go anywhere since then because my car needed to get fixed. I don’t know anything about cars so I can’t tell you what needs to be done. During those five days, I had to use an UBER. That was uneventful.**

**Guess who I met on my seventh day in New York? Miss Swan. Again. A coincidence perhaps?**

**It was a nice second meeting. I enjoyed myself. We met at Central Park, believe it or not. I took a chicken wrap and a latte into the area because it was a nice day and I enjoy eating outside. I was halfway through my wrap when I saw her. Emma Swan. She was all abs and sweat. My mind immediately wanted to run my tongue over her dripping body.**

**She was wearing a black sports bra with black track pants. I noticed the outfit AFTER I noticed the abs. Ever since coming out as bisexual I’ve had a fascination with abs. Man or woman. If they have abs then I am automatically attracted to them. Most of the time. Okay, I exaggerate a little.**

**Her long blonde hair was swept up in a ponytail. I think I prefer it down though. Not that I was paying attention to the details… neither times.**

**Emma looked like she had been doing a few laps around the park before I got there. She stopped running and pulled out her headphones when she recognised me.**

**“Regina Mills, right? Fancy seeing you here.” I remember her first sentence so clearly.**

**I answered her politely and then gestured for her to sit down next to me while she regained her breath. I remember watching her take a sip from her water bottle. My tongue did come out to wet my lips once when she wasn’t looking. Just once. I know when I’m appreciating the female form and I was impressed with what I saw.**

**We asked the normal first date questions. What do you do for a living, do you live around here, etc, etc. It was nice. NOT THAT IT WAS A DATE. It wasn’t.**

**So this is what I learned from Emma that day.**

**Emma is 20, older than me by eight months. My birthday is in February while hers is in October. She would be 21 now. She lives in Boston but was in New York for her job. A bail bonds-person. I might have said bondsman and she didn’t like it. Which I understand completely. She loves being active, which I admire. I don’t particularly enjoy it myself but each to their own I guess. Although, I do enjoy yoga. Something my friends think is weird. No, super weird. Yes, that’s what they say.**

**Emma loves reading, like myself. We both love crime, history, classics and “books with lesbians.” Her words, not mine. She doesn’t enjoy romance that much unless it has lesbians. I, on the other hand, love it. My favourite genre.**

**We dislike the same music. No, I tell a lie. We like pop but it depends on the artist. Oh and R'n'B. I love classical, jazz, R'n'B and country while she prefers R'n'B, rap, and hip hop.**

**With movies, it doesn’t really matter. It just depends on who’s in it. I don’t watch a movie if I don’t know any of the actors. Same with Emma. I thought I was the only odd one doing that. TV shows are the opposite. If I think something looks good by the trailer then I’ll watch it. Which always leads me to love new actors and actresses. Emma loves everything. She’s not fussed with what she watches as long as it’s good.**

**My new favourite one is Once Upon a Time. Lana and Jennifer are made for each other. Why are they not a couple?! So Emma and I talked about that show for ages. We also don’t understand why Lana and Jennifer were never a couple. The eye sex is legit. Morrison Queen is a thing and will always be a thing. Haters gonna hate. They have more chemistry than Edward and Bella and let me tell you that he annoys me very much! Vampires shouldn’t sparkle! In my opinion anyway. I only continue to watch the damn movies because Alice and Esme are gorgeous! Team Alice all the way!**

**I don’t know what her interests are now but I assume she still loves these things.**

**Anyway, so yeah that was a great conversation. I enjoyed it. I love that she loves Once Upon a Time. So that led to talking about fate and true love. I believe in both while Emma is skeptical about the concepts. I suppose it’s because I’m a hopeless romantic. Not that I’ve ever done anything romantic before. Definitely single and have always been single. You can never have been in a relationship and still be a hopeless romantic, right? I hope so. Never actually asked anyone that before.**

**We had a pleasant conversation. I was surprised by how many things we have in common. (Which I’ll tell you about another time.) It was the first time I felt like I had a connection with anyone. I think I was attracted to her from that second conversation with her. It was a strange feeling since I have never felt this way about anyone before but it was welcome. Emma Swan was like a breath of fresh air.**

**The third time I met her I knew fate had to have a hand in it. How could it not? I didn’t mention it to Emma since she doesn’t believe in fate.**

**Till next time,**

**Regina Mills**

XoXoXo

_ “I can’t believe the wedding is almost here. Soon my little prince will be married and probably traveling the world. I don’t know if I’m ready for it. Not at the moment anyway. I wish he could be my little prince for a little longer. I suppose I’m not ready for it because I know I’ll definitely be alone then. No son or significant other. Just me. Alone. In such a big house. I don’t know if I’m ready to face the rest of my life like this. Sure, Henry had moved out already but he was still in town. I knew where he was all the time but if he gets married and wants to move..”  _ Regina sighs softly, thinking to herself as she prepares the menu items with Granny. Regina and Granny with help from Ruby and a couple of others are planning to cook the meals and desserts for the big day. It’s easier than hiring a catering business.

“Guinea Pigs in blankets?” Granny smiles.

“What? Sorry, I spaced out. What do you suggest we add?” Regina shakes her head as if to shake away the thoughts from her mind.

Granny sighs softly. Clearly, the woman was not listening, otherwise, she would disagree with her absurd suggestion for the reception dinner. “What’s wrong, Regina? You have been quiet for the entire time you’ve been here. Is it Henry? Are you still thinking about this? How many times do people have to tell you, woman? Henry is 20 years old. He’s an adult. Let him grow up, get married and make mistakes along the way. Sure, he’s your baby boy but you have to let him go sooner or later.”

“Regina, my girl, you’re like a daughter to me. I’m here if you ever need to talk but please stop worrying. If Henry’s marriage fails then he will learn from his mistakes. Correct? Just like everyone else that has made mistakes in their lives. You should be grateful. Some parents don’t have their children anymore.”

Regina sighs and brings her hands up to her temples to rub softly before placing them back down on the table. “Ruby and the others said the same thing. I’m sorry. I feel like a broken record when I say this but I don’t want to lose him. It would break my heart. I know I’m not the only mother in the world to feel this way. There are mothers out there that have lost their children to illnesses or other things and here I am complaining that I’ll never see Henry again. I should be grateful that he’s here and loved. Not just by me but by everyone in this town. My heart breaks for mothers out there that have lost their children. So yes, he may be getting married but I know he’ll still come over and spend time with me. My little prince will always come and see me. He never misses a weekend without seeing me. I love him so much.” Regina holds her head up high when an idea strikes her.

“I could adopt! I knew letting them build an adoption centre in Storybrooke would come in handy. I’ve always wanted another child. I think it would be good for me. Maybe a little girl this time. Someone who needs a second chance in life. Someone who doesn’t have a family. What do you think, Granny? Do you think Mr. Gold will be able to find me another child? I'll have to ask Henry first. See what he thinks."

“Maybe. No pain in asking.” Granny shrugs. “I’m sure your parents would love to help too. Especially that handsome father of yours. If only he wasn’t married.”

Regina gasps, “Granny! Please do not talk about my father like that. He’s happily married and I quite enjoy them still being together. It gives me hope that I still have a chance to find love.”

Granny bursts into laughter. “My dear Regina, I am only playing with you. While he is handsome, he's just not my type. I only had one true love and he’s long gone. I’m not interested in another romance when I already had the best one of all. My heart shall only lie with my dear, George. He’s my true love until my last breath. There is no room for another.”

Granny knew Regina’s parents even before she was born. Granny’s good friends with Cora. It took a while for them to warm up to each other but as they say, the rest is history. They are the two noisiest women in town though. They were the ones who helped encourage Henry to ask Violet out on a date. Regina wasn’t a happy woman back then. She remembered it like yesterday.

FLASHBACK

Cora and Granny were walking along main street happily chatting away about new recipes when Henry comes walking up to them. “Have you seen Mum anywhere? I need some advice.” He blushes as he says this. “She’s not at work or at home.”

“What is the matter, Henry? Surely you can ask us instead? We have plenty of knowledge that we can pass on to you. If that is what you would like.” His grandmother wraps an arm around his shoulder and smiles at him.

“Well… it’s embarrassing. I only wanted to talk to Mum but since I can’t find her I guess I could talk to you both. The thing is…” He notices Violet across the street and stops talking. “Can we maybe talk somewhere in private? I don’t want the whole town to hear my business.” He is only talking about one particular person though.

“Of course, Henry. In fact, why don’t we head into the diner and we can talk in the kitchen? I’ll tell Ruby to take a break.” Granny smiles at him.

Henry nods. _It’s going to be weird talking to Granny as well but grandma seems to always be around her._ _It’s better than talking to no one I guess._

They make their way over to the diner and as soon as they step inside Granny orders Ruby to take a break, which she happily does. Although, she doesn’t quite listen. She grabs a snack and sneakily listens to the three talk in private.

“So..I might have a crush on Violet. One of my best friend’s but I don’t know how to tell her. I don’t even know if she likes me back! Grace says she does but I don’t know if that’s for real though. What if Violet only thinks of me as a friend? I don’t want to get rejected! That would be embarrassing.” Henry plops himself onto a stool in the kitchen then sighs. “I’m not even 18 and my love life is already complicated!”

“You like someone, Henry? Well, we are here to help you! I think you should text Grace and ask her if she could text Violet to see if she likes you or not. Maybe Grace could pretend that she wants to set you both up on a date so she asks Violet’s opinion on the matter.” Cora smiles brightly. “Do it now.”

Henry’s eyes light up at that idea. That way he doesn’t even have to ask Violet himself. Genius. He grabs his phone out of his pocket then practically begs Grace to message Violet. Hopefully, she would say yes to this mission.

After five minutes of trying to convince her Grace finally agrees to do it.

“She’s going to text Violet!” Henry smiles. “So what if she likes me? How will I ask her out on a date? Should I just flat out ask or do it subtly? I don’t know. Help!”

“I think subtly will work nicely. It will show her that you have a romantic streak inside her. Maybe get her some of her favourite flowers and then I could make you a picnic in the park if you wanted. I can have it made up for you whenever you need it.” Granny smiles.

“I’ll think about it, Granny. What about you, Grandma? Any ideas?” Henry grabs a pastry from the cooling rack and Granny gently hits the back of his hand. “Henry, they are not for you.”

He rolls his eyes before taking a bite. “Well, I do like Eugenia’s idea, sweetheart. Maybe take chocolates too. Although, that’s like being on a date already. Eugenia, that should be the first date. How about go for a nice walk in the woods after giving her the flowers and then ask her there? I can use magic to create a path and have flowers along the side. I’ll redecorate the toll bridge. It will be wonderful. What do you think?”

“I like her idea, “ Granny chips in. “Go with that. The picnic can be for the first date. I’ll make sure you get lots of nice foods. I might even put in one soda each for you both. Just don’t let your Mother know.”

“Yes, I know. I learned that from the last time you gave me a soda, Granny. I will never forget that day. Trust me. It was also a little funny too, to be honest. Good times.” He laughs softly.

“So are you going to go with my suggestion? Don’t leave two old women hanging. We would like to know before we die.” Cora huffs out, crossing both her arms against her chest while tapping her left foot impatiently.

“Yes, Grandma. I’m going to take her for a walk through the woods and down a scenic path which you will create. We will stop at the toll bridge and I’ll ask her there, okay? I like the idea so yeah I’ll go with it. I think she’ll really like it.”

END FLASHBACK

“Thank you for your concern. I really am grateful that I have such a wonderful support system. We shall see what life throws at me and then if it’s still the same in one year’s time I will adopt another child. Probably with Gold’s help no doubt.” Regina rolls her eyes. “But it’s better than staying home alone and being bored.”

Granny nods, “You know I only want what’s best for you. Your parents and I both. Henry jokes around and says your father is married to two women. Which I don’t mind. It’s amusing. I suppose polygamy isn’t the worst thing to be a part of.”

Regina gently hits Granny on the arm. “You two together is dangerous. Why on earth are you best friends again?”

“I don’t know. She latched on first. I honestly didn’t think she was going to be nice but Cora soon changed my mind. It’s strange how things turn out, isn’t it? One moment you’re going through life as normal and then the next it can change in an instant. Just like that. Like a flick of a switch. I didn’t have a best friend but now I do! So hopefully in a year’s time, you will be happy in love with the love of your life. That’s my hope for you. Happiness in your love life.”


	3. The One With The Potentials

** Dear Diary, **

** This is where it gets interesting! Now I have stated in the previous entry that Emma doesn’t believe in fate but I think she might have changed her mind. She didn’t tell me but I have a feeling that her views on true love and fate have changed. To what degree I don’t know but I know it has. **

** Let me tell you why. **

** So I spent roughly two weeks in New York before I had to go back to Storybrooke. Not by my own choice. For your information. Although, maybe it was by choice after I realised why I had to go back. **

** My Mother’s birthday. I had forgotten. For once in my life, I had forgotten my own Mother’s birthday. For nineteen years I had remembered her birthday but this year it slipped my mind because I was so focused on traveling the world. Mother didn’t even mention it to me before I left! Neither did Daddy. They were both disappointed in me a little but I made it up to her by taking her on a spa day with me in the nearest town. After that, she didn’t make a fuss. I tend to still feel guilty even though she’s forgiven me. She knew I was focused on getting away. She didn’t want to bother me by mentioning that she’s only getting older. **

** I ended up back home the day after her birthday. I suppose I’ll write all about it in another journal! You’ll definitely want to know about Granny having a go at me too. That was… interesting. **

** Anyway, back to my story. **

** So basically I haven’t seen Emma since those two times we ran into each other. I was busy so maybe she was too. Probably catching her next victim. Poor thing. I wouldn’t want to be running from Emma Swan in that type of situation. I am no runner so she would probably catch me pretty quickly. That I have no doubt about. **

** The third and most important time we met was in Storybrooke… **

** … **

** Yes **

** … **

** Storybrooke, Maine **

** … **

** You read correctly. Although, no one is ever going to read my diary so I don’t know why I bother speaking like this. This is my first diary so I don’t really know how to set one out properly if there even is a proper way to set one out. **

** Sorry, I digress. **

** Today, three months ago. That was when she was here. The day my life began and ended so to speak. **

** Emma Swan was in Storybrooke running after someone who skipped bail. I wonder if her job ever gets boring. I assume it does because it’s the same thing over and over. I think if I was in her position I would be bored to death by now. **

** So thankfully I was alone when I spotted her. I was indulging myself with a chocolate mint ice cream and I was on my way to the park just to sit in the shade and to relax. That was when I spotted her. I had to look twice to make sure but yes it was definitely the one and only, Emma Swan. **

** She looked annoyed. Definitely annoyed. I was across the street but I could tell by her actions and the way she was waving her spare arm around while talking on her phone. After a minute she put the phone away and started walking. **

** I looked both ways before I crossed the road. I hate jaywalking but this was an emergency in my opinion. **

** “Miss Swan!” I called out. I never call out. What is this woman doing to me? **

** She came to an abrupt halt then spun around on the spot. Her right eyebrow rose. **

** “This is weird. Are you stalking me, Miss Mills?” Emma walked closer to me and I smiled. **

** “I happen to live here actually. In Storybrooke. Are you here for business or pleasure?” **

** “Business,” Emma replied. “I didn’t know you live here. Small world, huh? Out of all the towns in America and I get sent here.” **

** Fate. Definitely fate, I remember thinking to myself. **

** Why else would she have been sent here on a wild goose chase? Emma told me that the person on the phone had caught the man she was supposed to be chasing. Somewhere along the way, communication had failed and she had been sent to Maine while her suspect was still in Boston. She was yelling on the phone when I saw her. Although, I didn’t know it at the time. **

** After catching up I showed her around town since she had time to stay in Storybrooke for two nights. She was impressed by almost everything, except the silence. No traffic, no drivers yelling at each other, them kind of situations. I think the opposite since I’ve lived here all my life. It’s peaceful and I do like it here.  **

** We spent the whole evening talking to each other. I had nowhere to be until dinner time so spending half the day with her was new and exciting. **

** At the end of the day, I got a phone call saying I had to fetch my own dinner because Mother had to finish work at the office. She’s the Mayor. My father wasn’t going to be there either since he had plans with Archie and Marco. So it was a perfect day to invite Emma over and to cook for her. **

** So we ended up at the house and she was shocked by how big it is. I told her my Mother is the Mayor and she was shocked by that information too. I asked if it bothered her but she shook her head and said that it didn’t and that it only shocked her because she hadn’t seen a house this big before. **

** I showed her around and then lastly we ended up in the kitchen so I could cook dinner. My mother has been teaching me from a young age so I know a lot. I love cooking. **

** I don’t quite remember what I cooked though. It was either ravioli or lasagne. Emma loved it anyway but now that I’m thinking about it I think it was lasagne because Emma wanted a huge portion after taking her first bite. **

** Emma said she was having a foodgasm after finishing her meal. I had never even heard of that term before but it made me laugh. I suppose the meal was amazing? Hold on, I tell a lie. I had heard of the word before but didn’t know what it meant at the time of this dinner. Should have said that! **

** Anyway, so we finished dinner and then had dessert while sitting in the theatre room watching Friends. Mother had baked some muffins so we happily enjoyed them during a few episodes of Friends. **

** She had to leave after that. **

** I didn’t want her to but she suggested getting together the next day and I happily agreed! We said goodnight at the front door and I gave her instructions to the Bed and Breakfast before she left. **

** I met her the next day at Granny’s Diner for breakfast! The next day will be in the next diary entry! **

** P.S. I think I might have had a crush on her while she was in Storybrooke… she was my first crush. I wasn’t prepared. How does one even flirt? I had never done it before! I had to ask my friends for advice. I got a bunch of helpful ideas and then there was some not so appropriate. Not naming any names. Ruby though… **

** Buenas Noches, **

** Regina Mills **

XoXoXo

“Hi, may I help you?” Henry asks the newcomers in town. He hasn’t seen new people in town for a while now. They had stopped in the middle of Main Street to look around.

“Sure, we’re here for the wedding! I’m Daniel Colter.”

“Huh?”

“I’m Hood, Robin Hood.” He smiles at Henry.

“Emma Swan. You are expecting us?” She smiles politely.

“Yeah, we are!” Henry nods.

“You’re not Regina’s son?” Henry nods again. “I thought you looked familiar!” Daniel smiles.

“Can we see our rooms before we see your mother?” Robin asks.

“Sure.”

“It’s just that I’d quite like to freshen up before the big reunion.” He adds.

Henry leads them into Granny’s and asks Ruby to check them in and he makes sure Ruby won’t tell a soul.

He leads them into the hallway and points to the bedrooms they are receiving for the next few days.

“Can we see Regina now?” Emma asks.

Henry swallows. Time for the truth...

“I sent the invites. My mum doesn’t know anything. I thought, what an amazing surprise for her that you are all going to be at my wedding.”

“Hang on, kid. I can't follow you there. The last time I saw your mother, she said she never wanted to see me again.” Emma says.

“What, why? She will be excited once she knows you’re all here. Just trust me. I know what I'm doing.” Henry smiles, hoping his smile will reassure them.

“Are you sure about that? This seems very strange to me. I mean we’re going to be sleeping in a shed.” Daniel makes a strange face at the thought of sleeping in there.

“That smells like fish!” Robin groans.

“Exactly!” Daniel nods.

Henry hangs his head and sighs softly. “Just trust me, please. It will only be for a few days. Once she finds out then you can have rooms in the B and B. Promise!”

“ You're a little crazy, you know that? You're just like your mother.” Emma sighs deeply and slumps against a metal door that swings open causing her to fall on the floor with a groan. 

XoXoXo

Regina spots them the day after they arrive in Storybrooke. She does a double-take - how did all three of them end up there at the same time? 

Making her way to her Mercedes after work was when she spotted them. They seemed to be exploring the town. Before they could notice her, Regina gets into her car.

She has to pinch herself to check that she isn’t dreaming.  _ How is this real? Why are they here? At the same time!  _

Regina has to duck her head when they look in her general direction and then look up again when they look away.

She remembers spending time with them. She wishes she hadn’t slept with Daniel and Robin though. They were so sweet to her. She just wishes they weren’t rebounds after sleeping with Emma. Emma was so amazing. She remembers their time together so clearly. Regina thought they had a connection but apparently not. It seems only one of them liked being with the other. She hasn’t been able to forget about her though. Even though it didn’t end well Regina will cherish their time together because she did have an amazing time with Emma.

She ends up spying on them a little bit with Kathryn and Zelena. She didn’t really have a choice in the matter because after she told them Kathryn suggested spying on them so they use binoculars to see them. For now, they are taking a break at Regina’s house, which used to be her parents’ house.

“They’re all here! Daniel Colter, Emma Swan, and Robin Hood. They have no right to turn up like this. What have they ever done for their son? Huh?”

“Regina, they didn’t know he existed,” Zelena says.

“Well, they didn’t need to know, did they? I’ve done a great job with Henry all by myself, and I won’t be muscled out by an e...jaculation! I don’t know where they are, I don’t know why they’re here, and I have brought this all on myself because I was a stupid, reckless little slut!”

“Whoa, ho, ho. Don’t you sound like your mother!” Kathryn grins.

“I do not!” Regina frowns.

“Yes, you so do!” Zelena cackles.

Regina rolls her eyes and groans. “Do not. Can we move on now? How are we going to get them out of town? I do not want them to see Henry. They can’t know about him. Not now. Not ever.”

“I don’t know.” Kathryn frowns. “This isn’t exactly a big town. They can see Henry anywhere.”

“Exactly!” Regina sighs. “What are the chances of them coming here at the same time? It’s ridiculous. If they stay this could all turn very badly. I have no idea what to do.”

Zelena sighs and wraps an arm around Regina’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay. I promise. We will help you. You’ll see.”


	4. The One Where Regina Talks To Them

** Dear Diary, **

** I met Emma at the diner in the morning. It was an amazing breakfast with her. Everyone was so curious about who she is but no one came up to ask because they know I hate when someone interrupts my conversations. I suppose because I was raised to dislike it. From my mother no doubt. **

** We found out more things about each other. We finished our pancakes (She suggested them even though I rarely have them. I couldn’t deny her pancakes so I agreed and we shared a big plate) and we ended up walking around town at a slow pace so we wouldn’t have to leave each other so soon. **

** We ended up at the docks where we took a seat on a bench overlooking the sea. **

** “I’m glad that I came here. If I hadn’t then I wouldn’t have known where you live.” Emma softly said to me, looking out at the water instead of looking at me. **

** “Me too. I’m lucky that I was out walking when I saw you. I bet we would have still spoken even if I hadn’t been there. It’s a small town after all.” I turned to face Emma by lifting up one leg under myself. **

** Emma faced me in the same pose. “I would hope so because I love getting to know you. Back in New York, I had the most amazing time with you even if it wasn’t for long. I felt more connected to you in that short amount of time than I ever had with anyone else.” **

** “And what about now?” I remember whispering to her. **

** Emma then did a bold move by lifting her hand up to my left cheek. “More so than before.” She looked between my eyes and mouth, silently asking if it was okay to kiss. **

** I smiled and leaned over to press my lips softly to Emma’s mouth. At first, it was tentative, but then we got more confident and kissed as if we had been kissing for years. **

** It was amazing. It was my first kiss. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was my first kiss because I was focused on my studies and I didn’t want someone to distract me from my work. **

** Plus I know that mother would have hated the idea of me dating while I was still at school. **

** Luckily, she was at work at the time so she couldn’t see what Emma and I were doing. There was a little tongue. That’s all I’ll say in case someone gets a hold of this book. More specifically, my mother! **

** Anyway, the kiss was special and Emma made me feel so wonderful. **

** After the kiss, I did tell her that it was my first kiss and that I had never been with anyone before but she didn’t mind. She isn’t someone who would care about it. Which I’m glad about. **

** After we made out we left the docks. Our hands kept brushing up against the other’s as we walked. I could feel the butterflies inside me. While we were walking to no place in particular, I wanted to stop so I could kiss her again but I didn’t. I don’t know how she feels about PDA. **

** I don’t know how it happened or when it happened but being with Emma suddenly made me so happy. It was like coming up for fresh air. She was different and I loved that about her. Not that I loved her. Not then. I was just very much attracted to her. **

** From the very first time I saw her I think. **

** “What would you like to do now, Miss Swan?” I smiled at Emma. **

** “It’s Emma. Please and I don’t know. You live here. What can we do?” She grinned. “Your choice. I’m just here for the fun.” **

** “Okay, Emma then. Hm… I don’t know. I honestly have no ideas whatsoever. There isn't much in Storybrooke, to be honest. We have a small shopping centre and a bowling alley. That’s about it.” I shrug. “Oh and a library. I love being there. I love that you have to be quiet.” **

** “Okay, well we could always just go to your house and watch a movie?” Emma suggested. **

** An idea came to my mind. That night there was to be a movie in the park with bean bags and popcorn. Bean bags if you got there first. There were only twenty of them. **

** “I have an idea for tonight at least. Once a fortnight there’s a movie night in the park. We can go together if you would like. There’s a big screen and we can sit on bean bags if we get there first. Usually, early people get popcorn and a drink for free. Would you like to go with me? Be my date?” **

** “That sounds perfect. I would love to go see a movie in the park with you. I can’t wait. Can’t say I’ve ever done that before so I’m honestly excited about this.” Emma smiled brightly and then she reached out to intertwine our hands. **

** For the rest of the day, we stayed at my house and watched a movie together. It was The Proposal, one of my favourite comedies. Emma hadn’t seen it yet and by the end, she loved it like I knew she would. **

** At 7 pm we made our way to the park for the 8 pm movie. There’s always one at 5 pm for the kids too. Sometimes I go to them too. The movie voted for that night was The Shape of Water. I had wanted to see it since it was in cinemas. I was so glad we got to watch it. **

** Emma and I grabbed a large bean bag so we could both fit into it. It wasn’t my idea but I loved the thought. I don’t know why I hadn’t thought of it first. I pulled out a blanket from my bag and draped it over us. It was huge so we could pull it up right up to our necks. I still have that blanket. I don’t think I’ll ever get rid of it because it now reminds me of her even if we didn’t end up together… **

** We cuddled under the blanket and I was so thankful she chose the big bag because I was happy and comfortable. Definitely warm as well because she had her left arm wrapped around me while my head rested next to her head. As people came in and grabbed bags my friends stopped and stared because they had never seen me with anyone before. They looked shocked, to say the least. **

** “Holy fuck, Regina!” Ruby shouted. “When did this happen? How did it happen? Have you got naked yet? Details! I’m a little mad that you didn’t tell me about her. I forgive you though. Since I’m the bestest friend ever!” **

** I rolled my eyes as my five best friends made comments about my love life. “Can you all just go away?! I’m trying to enjoy my time. So please leave! I’ll explain everything tomorrow!” **

** Which did happen. I’ll explain that in my next entry. **

** They reluctantly left us alone. I heard Emma laughing after they went to grab bean bags. “They are an interesting bunch of friends. I like them.” **

** I chuckled. “They’re something else. I love them anyway. I can’t imagine life without them.” **

** At 7:40 pm we got our free popcorn and drink and at exactly 8 pm the movie started. **

** We loved the movie. It was interesting but I didn’t mind it. It was weird that a human-made love to a sea creature but I saw it as her looking past his looks and looking to who he was as a… creature? After all these months I still don’t know what he is! **

** So we enjoyed the movie and spoke about it after it finished. We could stay for an hour after the movie ended but then everyone had to go so they could put away the bean bags. **

** All in all, our night was perfect and I wouldn’t have changed it at all. It was a night to remember. A night I’ll never forget. **

** With all my love, **

** Regina xxxx **

XoXoXo

After an exhausting day at the office, Regina decides to walk home but decides to take the scenic route. On her way she sees her exes walking down the docks but just as she’s about to follow them, she sees Henry coming towards her. “Mum! What are you doing here this late? Shouldn’t you be home getting ready for dinner?”

“Yes, but I just thought I’d take a walk. That’s all?” Regina then makes a face and sniffs the air. “Henry, why do you smell like fish?”

“Oh… uhm… fishing. Killian took me out on his ship. Caught a big one! It was awesome! Anyway, I gotta go, it’s not safe to be out here this late. You should head back the fast way. Bye!” Without waiting for a reply he leaves her there alone.

Regina spins around and watches him run away. “Since when do you go fishing? You usually get seasick.” She says to herself before turning back around and facing the docks. “He is such a bad liar.” She sighs deeply.

Regina shakes her head and starts walking again. She’s lost them but she follows in the direction they went off too which isn’t somewhere people would go. Especially tourists because it’s just old saline buildings they use for storing new shipments of fresh food from the ocean. Well just until it gets picked up by the shops and markets.

She quietly goes over and when she doesn’t see them on the docks or out on the water she goes poking her head into the buildings to see if she can see them. Before she sees them she hears them. Of course, Emma is the loud one. It honestly doesn’t surprise her one bit.

“That can’t eat, can’t sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kind of love,” Emma says with a grin. “You’ll find it, Robin. Trust me. I sure have.”

“It Takes Two! I love that movie. That is my favourite quote about describing love. Isn’t it wonderful? It gives me so much hope! Oh, and little Mary-Kate and Ashley were so cute! It’s one of my favourite movies of all time.” Robin smiles brightly.

Daniel shakes his head in amusement then makes his way outside to leave the “two girls” alone to talk.

He steps outside and sees Regina looking awfully suspicious out there alone. “Regina!” Daniel says in surprise. “What are you doing here?” Emma and Robin look up then go outside to see Regina there.

“Me? This is my town! What you three doing here? In Storybrooke. In this old building. Please explain.” Regina glares.

“I missed the quiet so I came back for a holiday.” Daniel answers.

“I’m here to find love. Being somewhere new might help me. Hopefully anyway.” Robin smiles.

“I came here to say… hi.” Emma shrugs. “A spur of the moment thing to be honest. Oh, and I have a job so I won’t be leaving any time soon.”

“Oh. So you don’t know each other?” They shake their heads.

“Good. That’s good. Well, you best be off now. My… uh… a local boy is getting married. It’s going to be pretty busy over the next few days. There won’t be anyone to help you around town. So best be off now I think.”

Regina turns to walk away and as she does she hears them all say, “It’s good to see you.”


	5. The One With The Bonding

**Dear Diary,**

**Sorry, I haven’t been writing in the last few days. I’ve been preoccupied with Emma Swan. We’ve spent lunchtimes together when I haven’t been working at the library. Working there isn’t what I want to do with my future but it’s a way I can earn money.**

**So during lunchtime and after work, we’re together. I’ll recap some of the things we’ve been doing.**

**The day after my last entry we went horseback riding. Emma was a little scared because she had never been near horses before. She said she loved seeing them in pictures but it’s different to see them up close because they are huge. Well, let me tell you something. Emma said that after meeting them but after I said the only way we’d get lunch was if we got on the horses and rode to the destination. Reluctantly, Emma got on Rocinante and sat behind me. She held onto me so tightly but I didn’t tell her it hurt a little because it was cute seeing her so cautious.**

**I steered my beloved horse down a trail until we got to a nice shady area where a picnic was set up by me. I had done it before I picked her up that morning.**

**We didn’t speak much on the trip there so there’s not much to share about that.**

**When we got to the blanket I got off Rocinante first then helped Emma get off after me. I not so happily reminded her that her legs were going to hurt for a while. She wasn’t happy about that but it is what happens when riding a horse for the first time.**

**We settled onto the blankets and leaned back against a few cushions. I did think of everything. It could’ve been a date but I don’t know if that’s what it was. I suppose it was. Emma never did say anything about it.**

**We get to know each other on a whole other level and I love everything about her. She’s just so fascinating. She’s had a hard life and I just wish I could change that somehow. Which probably can never happen because Emma doesn’t live here.**

**The lunch was perfect. I couldn’t have picked a better outing and I know Emma will never admit it but I think she loved the horse ride more on the way home because she knew that Rocinante wouldn’t hurt anyone unless he was spooked by snakes.**

**After eating we cuddled up together and there may have been some kissing… lots of kissing. With a bit of touching in places, but we won’t talk about that now. We did not sleep together, by the way. I wouldn’t want our first time to be out in a field anyway. Not romantic at all.**

**So when we finished up there, I packed everything onto Rocinante then we rode back to the stables together. Nothing much happened for the rest of the day. We walked around the docks at sunset then had fish and chips on the beach. It was romantic for not a date. Okay, so maybe it was a date. I just don’t want to admit it because like I said I know our relationship won’t last. For now, I’m just enjoying the company while I still can. It’s better to have loved than not to love at all. That’s the quote, isn’t it? Well I know it’s not love but I do like her a lot.**

**What else did we do?**

**Let’s see.**

**In the next two days, I was busy again. With work mostly but with Emma as well. I think she’s made friends with Ruby. They seem to get along well together. Oh! That’s right. Ruby invited us to The Rabbit Hole. Now I’m not one for drinking but Emma was just so excited. I couldn’t deny her.**

**So that night we went to the bar. Let’s just say that’s the only time I’ll ever get drunk. I’ll keep drinking of course but definitely no to a hangover. So not worth it. My head hurt so much the next day. I regretted it instantly.**

**There was a lot of drinking and dancing. Definitely flirting when I had a few drinks inside me. Emma even managed to play a few rounds of pool and even won! She was so proud of herself. I was too.**

**More kissing.**

**I remember asking if we could get naked but she kept saying no. I’m glad she did. I don’t want our first time to be while drunk either. Well if we get to sleep together.**

**Anyway, we did have a good time. It was fun spending time with Emma and the girls. I could definitely see us doing that again. Not that I’m picturing a future or anything.**

**Not much else happened that would be noteworthy. Movies, cuddling, kissing, seeing the town, just being together. It was just activities like that. I still loved it all though. I just don’t want to write it down because there isn’t much to say about it.**

**Yours,**

**Regina xxx**

**P.S. We went swimming! I forgot. Emma’s bikini. No need to say anything else. ;)**

**P.P.S. Remember I said that I would talk about... rather write down what I said to Ruby the day after the movie night? Well, I forgot to write it down at the start of this entry. I told Ruby all about Emma and she seemed to be happy for me. That's the gist of it. I apologise for forgetting. **

XoXoXo

“Where’s Henry?” Regina asks as she walks up to Kathryn and Mal.

“I think he went down to the docks.” Mal answers for them both.

Regina makes a sound as if she’s about to cry then walks through to the back of the diner so she can lock herself in the bathroom.

“Regina!” Kathryn calls, before she and Mal both get up and follow behind her. Mal knocks on the toilet stall when she realises it’s locked.

“Tell us what’s wrong,” Mal calls out.

“I don’t know what to do anymore. They’re all here. I don’t get it. Why now? Why this week? I don’t want to explain that I don’t know who Henry’s other parent is because there will be questions. I can’t tell them that Daniel and Robin were rebounds after being with Emma! That’s horrible! I’m horrible! It would break their hearts. Everything is falling apart and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“We’ll figure it out, okay? It will be alright.” Kathryn is quick to hug her best friend and Mal joins in after a few seconds.

“This is awkward because I’m not a hugger,” Mal announces out of nowhere, making them all laugh.

XoXoXo

Meanwhile, Henry is out in the forest with Emma, Daniel, and Robin. Robin is teaching them how to use a bow and arrow and between turns, Henry is sitting on a log and writing a fantasy story.

“You have a talent. Are you writing a book?” Emma smiles, as she leans over to read a little of what Henry is writing.

“Yeah, trying to at least. Do you write?” Henry smiles.

“Yes, but I’ve never shown anyone before. It’s not ready to be shared yet. For now, I’m happy being a Sheriff. I don’t need to be a writer anytime soon.”

“That’s awesome! We should swap ideas one day soon. Might help each other out with writing.” Henry grins.

“You can write?” Robin smiles. “Smart. I don’t think I would be able to do that. What’s your book about?”

“Promise you guys won’t laugh? It’s meant for kids and maybe even older people who like this type of thing.”

“We wouldn’t do that, Henry.” Daniel sits on the other side of Henry and smiles.

“Okay so it’s about the usual fairy tale characters but they are under the Evil Queen’s curse. They were sent to live in our world for punishment because we don’t have magic here. A saviour is supposed to come into town and break the curse. Oh, and while the curse is happening they have new identities so they don’t know who they used to be back in the Enchanted Forest. When the curse breaks they get all their memories back. The saviour is also Snow White and Prince Charming’s daughter. Which is a whole other scene but yeah that’s the gist of it.” He shrugs.

“It’s really good! It has a lot of potential, kid. You should be so proud of what you have achieved so far.” Emma smiles brightly.

“I am! I love writing. What about you guys? What do you do? Jobs and hobbies?” Henry asks them.

“I was a bounty hunter but now I’m staying here to be a sheriff. I like drawing, reading, collecting records, eating and watching tv.” Emma smiles.

“You’re going to be living here? That’s awesome. We will have to catch up once Violet and I are back from our honeymoon.” He grins. “What about you Robin?”

“I have an archery class. I teach adults and children. My own business. It’s named Bullseye Point. You should come along one day, Henry. I also love camping, hiking, learning about the history of the world and baseball.”

“Yeah, I’ll have to go one day. Awesome hobbies! You Daniel?” Henry turns slightly to the left so he can look at Daniel.

“I’m a stable man for important clientele in the horse racing world. It’s a pretty amazing job. So naturally, I love horse riding, spending time on my farm with my animals, growing my own food, reading, and traveling.”

“Wow! You guys like great things and your jobs are awesome. I’m still deciding what I want to do. At the moment I’m working in the town hall with my mum to save up money for an online course. Not sure what course I’ll choose though. Maybe something to do with animals. A vet would be cool or maybe a builder so I can build mum a smaller house but give her everything she wants in the process. I don’t know yet. Oh and to become a writer when I’m not busy with another job. So hopefully I can quit whatever job I have when I earn enough with my future books. It’s not set in stone but it’s something at least.” Henry smiles at them.

“I’m glad you have a rough idea of what you want to do. It took me forever to decide. I was 28 when I got my first job. I just didn’t know what to do with my life.” Robin explains. “I didn’t know what my place in the world was.”

“Well, I’m glad you found something that you’re passionate about.” Henry smiles. “Hey, how about you show me how to aim more perfectly? If I get really good I can teach mum and Violet maybe. Only if they want to learn though.”

“Good idea, kid. I bet your mum would love that.” She laughs. “I doubt it but you never know! It could be a new hobby she can learn.”

Henry chuckles. “Well she isn’t an outdoorsy kind of person but I know she would try it out for me. I can probably bribe her to do one lesson.”

“No bribing her, Henry. Bribing someone isn’t nice. You wouldn’t want someone to do the same to you, right?” Daniel asks.

Henry slowly nods. “True. Okay, I’ll think of something else then. Well, I could serenade her with my voice and then ask.”

“You sing, kid?” Emma smiles.

“Yeah. Listen.” He smirks and starts singing Old Town Road by Billy Ray Cyrus and Lil Nas X. No, he can’t sing but he has fun doing it.

“I love that song!” Emma yells. When the chorus comes they sing loudly together. “Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road,

I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more. I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road, I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more.” They high five and laugh. Robin and Daniel look at them as if they’ve gone crazy. They do like the song but they wouldn’t sing it out loud.

“You’re awesome, kid!” Emma grins. Robin and Daniel both nod.

“Thanks!” Henry smiles. “Why are you calling me a kid, though? I’m 20, not 2.”

“I don’t know. I like it. It suits you, kid.” Emma shrugs. It sounded like a cool nickname before she said it out loud.

“Okay. Well, I don’t mind it but don’t say it when I’m around my friends.” Henry gets up and grabs his bow and arrow that Robin lent him.

“Deal!” Emma nods.


	6. The One With The Party

**Dear Diary,**

**It’s me again. Only a short one today because I’m going to be spending half of the day with Emma on the beach.**

**I just wanted to get my thoughts down. I think I’m falling for her but it’s only the sixth day of knowing her. Or do the days in New York count? I’m not sure about that one.**

**Anyway, I can’t be too sure because I’ve never been in love before. I could be completely wrong! However, I did some research. This is what I found. This is what it means when you’re in love. Well, the ones that relate to me.**

  1. ******You can’t stop staring**
  2. ******You are always thinking about them**
  3. ******You always want them to be happy**
  4. ******Everything feels new and exciting when you’re with them**
  5. ******You want to kiss them 24/7**
  6. ******And make love (This hasn’t happened yet but I have a feeling it will be tonight. I can’t explain why. It’s just a feeling)**
  7. ******You can’t stop smiling when you’re around them**

**Those are just a few of the reasons I found which I can relate to. I’ll have a think about it for longer. I think it’s too early to say.**

**Anyway, I’m off!**

**Regina xoxo**

XoXoXo

It’s the night before the wedding and instead of having a hen’s night and a buck’s night it was decided that it would be one big party instead. In the middle of Main Street full of dancing and food. There is even a makeshift stage for karaoke without a tv to have the words on so basically singing and trying your best at working out the lyrics if you don’t know the song well enough.

During the singing sessions Regina gets up on stage with Kathryn and Mal and she announces that they will be singing a song. Mal even came up with a little dance for it too.

“ Super trouper lights are gonna find me, but I won't feel blue, like I always do, cause somewhere in the crowd there's you.” They sing the first lines acapella as Regina spots Henry in the crowd.

“I was sick and tired of everything, when I called you last night from Glasgow, all I do is eat and sleep and sing, wishing every show was the last show, so imagine I was glad to hear you're coming, suddenly I feel all right, and it's gonna be so different, when I'm on the stage tonight.” Kathryn and Mal are used to singing for people but Regina is a little nervous and it shows in her singing but she focuses on Henry and pretends they are at home.

“Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun, smiling, having fun, feeling like a number one, tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue, like I always do, cause somewhere in the crowd there's you.” Emma, Robin, and Daniel arrive at the party, standing in the back of the crowd while watching Regina and her friends play.

“ Facing twenty thousand of your friends, how can anyone be so lonely, part of a success that never ends, still I'm thinking about you only, (Still I'm thinking about you only), there are moments when I think I'm going crazy, (Think I'm going crazy), but it's gonna be alright, (You'll soon be changing everything), everything will be so different, when I'm on the stage tonight.”

“Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun, smiling, having fun, feeling like a number one, tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue, like I always do, cause somewhere in the crowd there's you.” Regina sees them behind everyone.

“ So I'll be there when you arrive, the sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive, and when you take me in your arms, and hold me tight, I know it's gonna mean so much tonight.” As she keeps singing her gaze falls on Emma. She can’t help but think of all the good experiences they made during that one week together.

“Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun, smiling, having fun, feeling like a number one, tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue, like I always do, cause somewhere in the crowd there's you, (Super trouper lights are gonna find me).” For the last verse, she looks at Henry fondly. She wants him to know that this song is for him.

XoXoXo

The party is going off without a hitch. Everyone is having fun and some even having too much fun because of drinking.

Henry stands off to the side watching in on all the fun surrounding him.  _ I’m so lucky to have such amazing family and friends.  _ He thinks to himself.

He laughs as he sees Ruby grinding up against Zelena, smiles at Leroy and Nova dancing, and his heart fills up with love when he spots Violet laughing and having fun with his mother. He only hopes tomorrow will go smoothly.

Several drinks later, Daniel pulls Henry off to the side. “Hi, Henry. Having fun? I haven’t partied like this in a long while. I do miss it.”

“Hey, Daniel. I am. I’m just watching everyone else at the moment. Hanging back and watching all the entertainment.” Henry smiles.

“Me too. This town sure can pull off a great one. How old are you by the way? No offence, but you barely look 18.” Daniel moves to stand beside Henry when someone wants to dance too close to them by accident.

“I’m 20. I wish I was 18 again but it is what it is.” Henry shrugs.

Daniel stays quiet for a minute or two and then he gasps and spins on the spot to face Henry. “I know why I’m here! You wanted your dad at the wedding! Well, I’ll be there! You can count on me. I won’t tell anyone. I promise!” He smiles brightly. “Why didn’t I see it? No wonder you invited me! I won’t let you down, son.”

Henry looks shocked for a minute. “Um… yeah, okay. I invited you here. I wanted to know who my other parent is.” Daniel dances away from Henry making the 20-year-old groan.

When Henry goes over to the food Robin comes up to him smiling brightly.

“I worked it out! Well, Killian did but I can’t believe it! I’m your father! I had no idea! I’m so happy right now. You should have told me sooner. I could have gotten you a wedding present or something. Congratulations for your wedding. I’m so happy for you. Honestly, I am. You take care of her, hey? Give her nothing but the best.”

Henry smiles and nods. “Thank you. Of course, I’ll take of her. Just don’t tell anyone yet. Keep it a secret, please?”

Robin nods, “Of course I will. You have my word. I’m so lucky to call you my son.”

After another hour Emma comes up to him. “Why didn’t you tell me that I’m your mother? I can’t believe this! This is crazy! I shouldn’t have been able to help make you but I have and I now have a son. Kid, you’re awesome. You’re exactly like me. Wow. Holy cow. I never planned to have a kid of my own while I was.. but now you’re here and my god, look what I’ve made. How could I not have seen it? I’m an idiot! You invited me here for a reason. Ruby told me that you’re 20. So I just have to be your mum, right? This is the happiest day of my life. Well one of them because I loved every minute I spent with your mother years ago. She’s definitely something else.”

“Oh god. I… uhm… jeez, I don’t know what to say. To say this is crazy would be the understatement of the century. Please, can this just be between us? I don’t want mum to know yet. She can be scary when she wants to be.” He chuckles. “You should try and talk to her tomorrow morning before things get crazy. Who knows. Maybe she really wants to talk to you but might be scared of rejection again. At least explain things. I know things aren’t black and white. There will be a perfect explanation. I just know it.”

Emma frowns. “I want to. Badly. It’s just I hurt her pretty bad. I don’t think she will forgive me. I’ll try though but that doesn’t mean anything. She could reject me before I even get a word in. I’ll do it for you. For my kid.” She grins and brings Henry into a hug. “I’m proud of you. I bet you’re an amazing young man.”

“You don’t know until you try. I have hope that everything will turn out okay. You just have to believe in yourself. It will be okay. Give it a go. You don’t know what’s going to happen unless you talk to her.”

Emma nods, “True. Yeah okay. I’ll talk to her. If it goes wrong then I blame you, kid.” She chuckles then walks away after grabbing a plate of food.

XoXoXo

After a very long and tiring day Regina exits her office only to be faced with none other than Emma Swan herself. She has a hangover and a headache from hell and all she wants is to go home and relax. Out of everyone in town that could possibly annoy her and it just has to be Emma. The one person that stole her heart then crushed it all in one week.

“What are you doing here, Emma?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that it was Henry getting married?” Emma looks at her as she leans against the assistant’s desk.

Ellie, her assistant, went home not even five minutes ago. Regina wouldn’t be surprised if Emma waited for her to leave just so they could have this conversation alone.

“I didn’t think it was any of your business.” Regina locks her office door as she replies to Emma.

“Why is he getting married? Settling down in town? I mean if it was up to me I’d be telling him to go get a life. He’s a smart kid.” Emma straightens herself up as Regina is locking the door. She wants to be presentable.

“He’s so young,” Emma adds.

“I know.” Regina nods, before turning around to face the blonde woman.

“I mean, does he know what he really wants? You see, I think a part of him just wants to let you know that he’s not gonna leave you alone here on your own.” Emma is hoping something will stick inside her head.

“What do you mean?” Regina frowns a little.

“If Henry thought you were okay here on your own, would he want something different for himself?” Regina sighs and starts walking away, knowing Emma would just follow her anyway.

“Okay, here’s the thing. I love being on my own. I really do. You know every morning I get up and I thank God that I don’t have some middle-aged menopausal woman telling me how to run my life. I’m free and I’m single and it’s… it’s great.” Regina leads the way downstairs to the entrance of the town hall. Emma sighs to herself as she follows along, thinking about the past and what should have been different.

_ Where are those happy days? They seem so hard to find _ .  _ That week with you was the best week of my life. I couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. I’m not even sure if we left each other’s sides. Besides during the night of course. Well, until our last night together. The only night we slept together. _

_ It’s one of those things where I wish I could travel back in time just to experience it all over again. Even if it meant breaking your heart all over again but I had to do it though. I had no choice. Well, I did have a choice but I was too scared. I didn’t want to worry you about my life and my transition into a woman. Back then I was healing from my chest surgery. When we slept together you didn’t bat an eye. I was so glad that you stuck by me during that week. We barely knew each other but to me, it felt like we had known each other for years. _

_ I was stupid. If I could go back in time then I would change it. I wouldn’t have left you. I would have stayed for you but I was such an idiot. I now wish you would forgive me. That’s all I want. We may have been young and we may have only spent a week together but that week was the best week of my life. Letting you go was the worst decision of my life. _

_ I did move on from you. I did. It just wasn’t the same. Sure, I liked Killian. He was fun but something was missing. That something was you. I just wish I knew what to do to get you back. I’m different now and I’m hoping you’ll see that I’ve changed for good. Not my body, not only, but how I think, my personality is different too. Hope. It’s what I am living on while in Storybrooke. I just hope you can give me a second chance. _

Regina walks in front of Emma, her own thoughts running just as rapidly.  _ What happened to our love, it used to be so good? Back then I kept asking myself how to move on from you. Because you left an impact on my heart and you never let go. I tried to move on from you but not one of the one night stands compared to you. Whatever happened to our love? I wish I understood. It used to be so good. I wish I knew why you left me so suddenly but I’m afraid of the answer. I always thought it was because you cheated on someone or that I wasn’t good in bed. Either way, I was left alone and broken. I want to forgive you. Everything in my heart is saying forgive you but I just don’t know how. I think I need more time. That’s the only thing that can happen right now. Time. _

Regina is completely unaware that her thoughts will soon change a little bit.

“Regina! Please!” Emma yells. She watches Regina get in her car and drive away. _ _


	7. The One Where They're Getting Ready

**Dear Diary,**

**I suppose you’re wondering what happened that night? I won’t go into details but… **

**We danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach and… **

**Emma’s the one, I know she is. I’ve never felt like this before. She’s amazing. She’s everything I want in a person. If I keep talking about her then I won’t be able to stop!**

**The thing about Emma is that she’s not like other girls. She was born with a penis. When I first saw her naked I didn’t want to run away like she said I might do. I was fascinated, to say the least. I still slept with her and it was nothing short of amazing and out of this world. I could definitely get used to it.**

**I could explain why she has one but it’s not my story to tell. I know this is just a diary but I wouldn’t want it to be in the wrong hands. Just in case. Just to be cautious. **

**So we were sitting on the beach watching the sunset and it was so romantic!**

**After the sun sets Emma stood up and asked me to dance. I remember telling her that there’s no music but she insisted. So I got up and we started dancing together. It was perfect! I loved it. After we stopped dancing she leaned in and kissed me softly on the mouth.**

**I was a little nervous to start with. I won’t lie. As we got into it though I gained more confidence and the rest they say is history.**

**After a very heated make-out session on the beach, we went back to my house. Thank god my parents were not home! Things got a little heated and… well, you get the gist of it.**

**Like I said it was amazing. I have no other words to describe it. I think I’m whipped. Maybe. A little. No complaints though!**

**No details of our night!**

**Then I woke up… **

**Yours,**

**Regina**

XoXoXo

“Violet, I need to talk to you.” Henry finds her helping to decorate the tables for the reception.

“Sure.” Violet smiles and nods then listens to what her fiancé has to say.

“You invited these guys and you didn’t tell me?” Violet asks him.

“I thought you would have tried to stop me. I know that I messed up.” Henry sighs.

“Henry… is that what this wedding is about? You finding your dad?”

“No, not at all.” He shakes his head.

“I wanted to have a small wedding with just our families but you insisted on this charade so you could play happy families.”

“It’s about knowing who I am… I can’t get married not knowing who I am.” He explains.

“That doesn’t come from finding your father. That comes from finding yourself. I agreed to this big wedding because I loved you, and I wanted what you wanted. Now I don’t know.” Violet says.

“You don’t know if you love me?” Henry sighs softly, the thought of losing Violet makes him want to be sick.  _ You are the love of my life. If I lose you then what will I do alone? Please don’t leave me. I know I messed up. I’ll make it up to you. I promise. Just don’t leave me. I will learn from my mistake. I will never keep secrets from you again unless I have a surprise for you. A good one at that. _

“Of course I love you! I just wish you had told me!” Violet walks away, leaving Henry alone.

Henry breathes a sigh of relief. They were still getting married.  _ Thank god.  _ At least he hopes so. Being left at the altar isn’t something he wants today.

XoXoXo

Henry goes to his old home and slams the door when he’s inside. He lets out a frustrated groan and sighs.

“Henry Mills! Just because you’re 20 doesn’t mean you can get away with slamming doors! What’s wrong?” Regina moves out of her study and goes to stand in front of Henry.

“I don’t know what to do.” He sighs.

“It’s not too late to call off the wedding. I can make one call and everybody will understand.” Regina says.

“What? Call off the wedding?” Henry looks shocked.

“Isn’t that what you want?” Regina asks.

“No? No, that’s what you want! I love Violet and I want to marry her and be with her so our children don’t grow up not knowing who their father is because that is serious crap!” He walks upstairs to cool off, leaving Regina stunned on the spot.

XoXoXo

Henry is getting ready in his childhood home while Violet is at her dad’s house getting ready for the wedding.

Henry hasn’t spoken to Violet since their little fight but he is almost positive that they are still getting married so he acts like everything is okay by getting dressed in his suit. He is a little nervous though.

“Mum! Could you come here for a minute, please? I hate ties. Could you help please?” Henry calls out from his old bedroom.

Regina walks out of her bedroom and into Henry’s. “Oh Henry, you look so handsome!”  _ Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture and save it from the funny tricks of time. I feel like I’m losing him forever and without really entering his world. What happened to those wonderful adventures? The places I planned for us to go. Some of them we did but most we didn’t and why I just don’t know. You’re slipping through my fingers, little prince and I don’t know how to stop it. You’re just growing up so fast. It’s not fair. I wish there was magic in the world so I could have stopped you from aging. Although, if there was such a thing I wouldn’t want to be selfish and keep you from exploring the world and falling in love. _

“Thank you! You look amazing too, mum.” Henry smiles. Henry is wearing a black tuxedo with a red burgundy tie to match the white and red theme while Regina is wearing a dark purple v-neck dress that has a decent amount of cleavage. It flows down to the floor and on the left side, there is a slit going down from her thigh.

“The cleavage is a bit too much though so I’m going to pretend like it’s not there.” Henry chuckles.

Regina walks over to her son and fixes his tie for him. “You should do that and thank you also.” She smiles then kisses his cheek. “I love you. Always remember that.”

“I love you too, mum. Always have and always will. I appreciate everything you’ve ever done for me. I love that you’re my mum. I wouldn’t trade you for anyone. Now that I’m getting married it’s really made me think about what you did for me. You’re amazing. I hope you find your happily ever after one day because I would love to walk you down the aisle.” Henry smiles. "I'd probably have to fight for the spot though. Grandpa would want to do it too."

“Oh Henry. You’re going to make me cry. You need to stop. You’ll ruin my makeup.” Regina takes a deep breath and blinks away the tears in her eyes.

“Of course you’re worried about your makeup here.” Henry rolls his eyes with a laugh.

“Don’t make fun of me.” Regina lightly swats at his arm then finishes off his tie with a smile. “There you go, little prince. I’m so happy for you. You will make a wonderful husband for Violet. I taught you everything I can. Now it’s your turn to learn on your own.”

After Regina is finished Henry hugs her tightly. “I know mum. I'll make you proud. I promise. Now can we leave already?”


	8. The One Where They Say The Correct Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a nod to Friends. I know they don't say their names in this because I skipped that part but they most definitely would say the correct names. Lol xD

**Dear Diary,**

**I woke up and she was gone… just… gone.**

**Her things weren’t there. I even checked downstairs but she wasn’t there. I’m in tears as I'm writing this. My diary tear-stained after bringing back the memory. **

**My heart felt like it was seizing in my chest at the time. This wondrous, miraculous woman who turned my whole life on its side, deleted from my life like it was some joke. **

**This is hard to write. I can’t stop crying.**

**My mind froze in its tracks and my breath got caught. What if it was me? Was I that person people talk to for a week and then decide their energy is spent elsewhere? Am I really that unloveable? **

**I remember I was wracked with sobs, collapsing on the floor in a heap. Tears spilled down my face much like now. I wailed in the pain my own mind has conjured. Why me, I kept thinking.**

**Is that all I’m good for? A good, long fuck and no goodbye? Just a cold, empty space when I woke up that morning.**

**I fell for her. I fell hard. I didn’t even get to tell her because I knew it was too early for love. Maybe I deserved it. Maybe I was the one that did something wrong? Maybe I said something in regards to her extra body part that she didn’t like? I can’t for the life of me think of what I may have done. I just wish I knew why she left.**

**Life is cruel.**

**Why give me this amazing woman for her to just disappear after the week? Why, why, why?!**

**I’ve thought about it for a while now and I still don’t understand why she left. There was no note, no text and certainly no phone call. Ruby says it’s called ghosting.**

**When I realised that she wasn’t coming back my heart felt like it was ripping into pieces. I don’t know whether to blame myself or blame her. I have my days. Some days I blame me and others I blame her. Depends how upset I am at the time. It feels like she plunged her hand into my chest, pulled out my heart then crushed it to dust. That’s how I felt. I still feel like that, actually. **

**I wish I had answers. Maybe then I could move on with my life.**

**Now, I’m three months pregnant and the baby could be hers. I don’t know how I’m going to continue this diary feeling like this. I haven’t even gotten to the part where my baby has two other potential parents. Everything is messed up and I don’t know how to fix it.**

**I know I have to be strong though. I have to focus on my child. **

**On a lighter note, my pregnancy is doing great! My baby is growing and he or she is healthy. Haven’t found out the gender yet but I’m hoping I can find out soon. I think focusing on decorating the baby room is what I need to pull me out of this funk I’m in.**

**It’s hard at times but I’m getting there and I’m healing. My baby is helping me feel better day by day.**

**Once in a while, I get reminded of what happened but you know what? It’s not the end of the world. It sadly happens all the time. We just have to stay strong and remind ourselves that it’s not our fault. (Depending on the situation, of course)**

**So you know what? To hell with Emma Swan. That’s all I have to say.**

**Here’s hoping for a better relationship one day!**

**In my next entry, I’ll be talking about what happened next. I’m not proud of what I did. Poor Robin and Daniel didn’t deserve to be rebounds.**

**Till next time,**

**Regina xoxo**

XoXoXo

It’s soon time for the wedding. Everyone is walking to the church together, some in cars because of the heels some women wear. Regina’s been walking in them for years so it’s never bothered her unless they are inches higher than usual.

She’s walking with friends but she’s left alone with her thoughts about Henry and his father. After a few days in thought, she’s come to accept that Henry is getting married and she couldn’t be more proud of him. Regina thinks that he will make a wonderful husband. She just hopes she doesn’t become a grandmother too soon. She’s not old enough for that yet.

Just as her mind wanders on to Daniel, Robin and Emma, someone comes running up behind her.

“Regina. I need to talk to you. I need to tell you why I left.” It is Emma. Almost immediately, Mal and Kathryn leave.

“I can’t move on until I’ve explained. I left because of my body and how I felt about it. I hated how I looked. I didn’t know how to express my feelings to you because I was scared of how you would react. Leaving you was the stupidest decision of my life because just in that one week I fell in love with you. It was only a week but you can’t control how you feel about someone. Please, we need to talk about this.” Emma practically begs Regina to talk.

Regina shakes her head and sighs. “Emma, we can’t do this now. There is a wedding that I need to attend. Don’t ruin my mood. Just go. Please. If you love me then you’ll respect my decision. We can talk tomorrow, okay? Just not now.”

Regina walks ahead and Emma watches with a crestfallen expression on her face.

XoXoXo

Regina kisses Henry on the cheek before sitting down in the front row, just beside the aisle. Today is the day. After having some time truly think about it she is now happy for Henry. All she wants is what is best for him and if getting married will make him happy then she will happily accept it.

“Welcome to Violet and Henry and to all your friends and family. We have all gathered today in this glorious…” The priest says, smiling happily.

Regina stands up from her seat and takes a deep breath before speaking, “And welcome to… to Henry’s father. I have to tell you that he is here. Or she.” She adds. Regina knows most of the guests won’t know what she’s talking about but they don’t really need to know unless they figure it out.

“I know. I invited them.” Henry turns to his right so he can look at his mother.

“You can’t have. I don’t know which one it is.” Regina looks a little confused and then all three potential parents stand up at once.

“Oh my god! That’s why they’re all here!” Regina covers her cheeks with both hands in shock. Today was supposed to be a wonderful day but her past is coming back to bite her in the ass.

“I’m sorry! Please forgive me?” Henry begs. “I just wanted to know who my dad is, okay? I have been questioning this ever since I was little but I could never find any answers.”

“I don’t know. Can you forgive me?” Regina sighs softly. It’s mostly her fault. Henry would probably have a father if Regina hadn’t slept with three people around the same time. 

“What? I don’t care if you’ve slept with hundreds of men and women. You’re my mum and I love you.” Henry smiles brightly. “Seriously though… I hope you haven’t slept with hundreds of people. That would be weird.”

“Oh Henry.” Regina wraps her arms around her son tightly before going to sit down. “And I haven’t slept with hundreds of men and women.”

“Am I getting this right? Henry may be mine but he may also be Daniel’s or Robin’s?” Emma stands up and makes her way to the front of the church. Regina can hear people in the crowd asking people beside them how Emma can be a possible parent if she’s a woman.

“Yes, yes, that’s right and you of all people don’t get to be self-righteous with me because you have no one but yourself to blame.” Regina looks at her with a slight glare.

“Yeah, if you hadn’t just dumped my mother out of nowhere...” Henry is quick to defend her. Her wonderful, handsome, little prince.

“Hey, wait a minute. It was a tough time back then. I spent some time alone and then I came right back!” Emma says, pointing at the spot she’s standing on.

“You… you… why didn’t you call me?” Regina stands up to be head to head with one of her exes.

“Because I was crazy enough to think that you’d be waiting for me. Only when I arrived they told me you were off with some guy.” Emma sighs deeply.

Regina looks into the crowd at Robin and Daniel, immediately regretting what she had done back then but she can’t change the past.

“So I went back and I found someone else.” Emma shrugs.

“Sorry, can I just butt in for a moment? I want to say that it’s great to even have a third of Henry. I never thought I’d even get that much of a child. Regina, you are the first girl I ever loved and actually you are the last girl I ever loved.” Robin looks over at Killian, the man he’s been flirting with whilst in town. “Now this gives me an excuse to come here much more often.” Robin smiles and joins them at the front.

“We can find out if you want but I’m with Robin. Being a third of your parent is great for me.” Emma smiles happily.

“And me too. I’ll take a third.” Daniel stands up and walks over to the front of the church too.

“Typical, isn’t it? You wait twenty years for a dad and then three come along at once.” Zelena looks at Ruby beside her as she speaks.

“Shhh. This messed up family situation is getting good! It’s like we’re apart of Dr Phil or something.” Ruby grins, earning an eye roll from her girlfriend.

“Dearly beloved..” The priest starts saying only to be interrupted again.

Henry spins around on the spot so he can talk to his parents who have now moved behind him in the aisle. “I have no clue which one of you is my parent but I don’t mind. Now I know what I want.” He turns around again to talk to his fiancé. “Violet, let’s not get married yet. You never wanted this anyway. I know that. Well I mean, you did but not so soon. Let’s get out of this town and see the world?”

“I love you.” Violet kisses him softly and then Henry picks her up bridal style and starts walking down the aisle with her.

“Regina, do I take it that the wedding is cancelled?” The priest is just as confused as everyone else.

“I’m not entirely sure what’s happening right now.” Regina frowns.

“Hang on! Why waste a good wedding? How about it, Mills? You’re gonna need someone to boss around in this town of yours.” Emma steps in front of Regina.

“Are you nuts?!” Regina folds her arms against her chest and rolls her eyes.

“I have loved you for twenty-one years and ever since I set foot in this town I’ve been trying to tell you how much I love you. Come on, Regina! It’s only for the rest of your life!” Emma suddenly kneels. Henry rushes to stand behind Regina as well as her friends and sister. She points to the small brass band and starts singing.

Regina rolls her eyes and groans. Of course. Emma did love to sing to her at random times of the day.

“I can’t conceal it. Don’t you see, can’t you feel it?” She starts singing.

“Say I do! I do, I do, I do, I do, I do.” Everyone behind her gets into the song and repeats the two important words of a wedding ceremony.

“Regina, please show it. You love me and you know it!” Emma smiles brightly.

“Say I doooo!” They repeat it for the last time. Thankfully. Half of them can’t even sing.

“I do,” Regina calls out and then rushes into Emma’s arms, kissing her. “I do.” A Kiss. “I do.” Another kiss. “I doooo.” A final kiss.

XoXoXo

“I now pronounce you wife and wife!” The priest says happily. Regina smiles brightly and kisses Emma, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Are you happy?” Emma asks after she pulls back from the kiss.

“So happy!” Regina smiles. She can’t believe that she just got married. To Emma Swan of all people. She only hopes that she made the right decision because she can’t turn back now. Regina hopes this marriage doesn’t end in a disaster either.

When the wedding is over, everyone slowly leaves the church, leaving Regina and Emma alone. After the last person leaves, Regina sits down on a pew and looks down at her ring shaking her head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe this. I honestly don’t know what to think right now. I’m married. To you. It’s crazy. This isn’t me. This isn’t something I would ever do but here I am… god.” Regina shakes her head.

Emma sits down next to her and takes her hand into her own. “We can take this as slow as you want, okay? We can go on dates and then when you’re ready we’ll consummate our marriage. Just because you married me doesn’t mean we have to go straight into a relationship. I would like to get to know you again. I want to do this the proper way. Mind you, we got married first so it’s all backwards but who cares? Who said we had to follow rules of any other relationship? If we don’t work out in a year then we can divorce, okay? I just couldn’t help it. I wanted to marry you. Whether we were ready or not. I don’t know if that’s being selfish or not but the thought of not having you is heartbreaking, to say the least. So Regina, will you go on a date with me? Start over? Please?”

Regina finally looks up into Emma’s eyes and she can tell that she’s telling the truth.

“But you don’t live here. You live in New York or wherever you live now. I can’t let you ignore that.”

“Yeah… about that. The thing is that I shipped all my stuff over here like, a day after I arrived. I wasn’t expecting you to take me back when I came. When I got the invitation I realised that I didn’t like New York anymore. It was too big and it made me feel even more alone. When I thought of Storybrooke I felt happy because I could imagine myself living here and creating a new life for myself. So anyway, I live here now. I’m renting a house and everything. Although, I don’t live there yet so I’m still living in the building with the guys. Still stinks like fish.” She chuckles.

Regina can’t help but open and close her mouth a few times in shock before speaking. “Wow.”

“I know it’s a lot to take in so take as much time as you want, okay? There’s no rush for anything. I’ll have a house so we don’t have to do the whole moving in thing until you’re ready. Slow and steady until we’re both ready.” Emma smiles at her softly.

“I can handle slow at the moment. I would like that. Very different but I don’t mind. Can I ask you a personal question, Emma? It’s about...” Regina glances down at Emma’s lap.

“I’m 100% female now and I’ve never felt happier. I am who I’m meant to be. So I won’t be getting you pregnant. You don’t have to worry about that.” She smiles.

“Well, at least now I’d know who the other parent is if you did still have it,” Regina smirks.

“That’s true.” Emma laughs happily. “But yeah I’m female now if that’s what you were going to ask me.”

“Yes, that was my question.” Regina nods and gives Emma’s hand a squeeze. “We only knew each other a week before we got married. Not counting your time here this week. I suppose it’s a new record somewhere in the world.”

“Oh yeah! We could be in the Guinness World Records! How awesome would that be? Can I enter us into it? Please?” Emma grins.

“God no. I have a reputation to uphold. A title in that book will certainly put that reputation down a few notches. Being in those books isn’t on my bucket list.” Regina pulls her hand away then stands up. “Come on. We better join the party.”

Emma whines and stands up, “But it would be pretty cool. Just saying.” They walk out of the church together and purposely take their time walking down to the park where the reception is being held.

“I want to apologise for leaving you so suddenly. I was battling things about my body and I didn’t want to burden you with such hateful thoughts about myself. I didn’t feel at home in my body. I know you didn’t mind that I had boobs and a penis but that’s not how I felt. I got scared and ran. I shouldn’t have done that to you. I’m just not good at talking about my feelings. I’m sorry I broke your heart. I just couldn’t stay. I didn’t want you to see what I was like back then. I wasn’t in a good headspace. I only showed you what I wanted you to see. I’m sorry that I left. I regret leaving without a trace. I want to make it up to you though. If you’ll allow me to.” Emma glances over at Regina as they walk but then looks straight ahead.

Regina sighs. “I thought you left because of something I did or maybe because you were cheating on someone. I never thought it would be because of your transition. I’m sorry I judged you without knowing why you left. It wasn’t fair of me to do so. For that, I’ll be forever sorry. Now that we’re married I want you to talk to me, okay? About anything. Even just old thoughts about your body that you haven’t got over yet. I want to help you in any way I can.” Regina stops them from walking then wraps her arms around Emma’s waist.

“We are in this together now. If you’ll allow me to get to know you more then I will gladly do the same for you but I ask that you never run away again. I want you to talk to me if you have that urge because I would like to help you through it.” Regina smiles and wipes the stray tear falling down her wife’s cheek.

Emma nods. “Yes, yes, I’ll do anything for you. I promise. I’ll come to you for everything. I’m not good with feelings so I might need a little time before telling you things but yeah, I’ll promise to tell you everything. I want this relationship to work more than anything.”

“Then I promise too. I promise to listen, to be here for you, to care for you and promise everything you just mentioned because you are worth it. I promise we will have a wonderful life together.” Regina pecks her mouth softly.

“I’m just worried that we moved too fast. I don’t want you to end up hating me eventually.” Emma frowns softly. Her insecurities from years ago come back.

“Emma, remember what you said? We can take this slow. Maybe not too slow though because I do like kissing you.” Regina smirks then gently bites down on her wife’s bottom lip.

Emma chuckles and quickly pulls away before Regina can use her tongue. “I like kissing you too. Sorry, I’m just nervous.”

“There’s nothing to be nervous about.” Regina wraps her arms around Emma’s neck and because most of the whole town is making their way to the park no one is likely to see the public display of affection.

“Let’s just enjoy the day. Tomorrow we can worry about what’s to come.” After Emma nods, Regina leans in and kisses Emma softly.


	9. The One With The Ending

When they arrive at the park Emma gasps at how amazing the reception looks. There is one white marquee enough for 270 people. Regina looks at her with a smile. “I ordered the largest one of course. Henry wanted a simple décor. White and red. Although, I would have chosen differently if I had known I was the one to get married.” She chuckles. “It’s beautiful though. Isn’t it? I love the flowers and how the tables are set up. There’s enough room for a buffet and a dance floor. I’m quite proud of it. Henry said I could set this whole thing up. All he did was give me the colours to use.”

“It’s amazing, Regina. I love it. If it was me I would have chosen yellow and white though.”

“Of course you would have.” Regina rolls her eyes with a laugh. Everyone starts wolf-whistling and clapping once they get closer to the marquee.

“Welcome to Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills!” The DJ yells over the microphone and of course, Regina would have chosen a brass band to play if she had anything to say about it.

Regina places a hand over her heart and smiles at everyone attending their wedding. At least a quarter of them she doesn't know because they are friends of Henry and Violet’s but she doesn't have the heart to kick them out on their special day. If it was any other day then she would have though.

They take a seat at the bridal party table with a new wedding party that consists of Zelena, Ruby, Kathryn, and Mal on Regina’s side and on Emma’s there’s Graham, Daniel, Robin and Henry. Their bridal party had chosen where to sit without any prompting from the brides, choosing who was in the bridal party themselves. Emma doesn't know many people so the people she does know sit on her side including her new boss, Graham.

Speeches are made to start off the evening by Henry, Regina’s parents, her sister and Kathryn. Emma doesn't have anyone to talk for her so Regina decides to speak for the both of them and also to her.

Regina stands up from her seat and holds the microphone up at a good distance.

“On behalf of Emma and myself, we want to thank you all for coming. I know this isn’t how today was supposed to go but we’re here now.” She chuckles. “I just want to say a very special thank you to Emma for proposing and marrying me on the same day. I think that’s a record for Maine. A lot of you must be confused as to why I’m married right now and that’s understandable but when does life ever go the way anyone wants it to? Sure, we’re doing this backwards but who cares? We are going to do this slowly. Go on dates, say ‘I love you’ and then move in together. The usual things people in relationships do. Yes, we are married but we don’t have to follow any rules because it’s our life. It’s no one’s business but ours to be frank. Sorry, I’m digressing. I met Emma Swan a long time ago and I was immediately attracted to her. She was amazing. Still is amazing. She’s so strong and caring. She’s my true love. I firmly believe it because why else would she be in Storybrooke this week? It’s fate and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Emma...”

Emma stands up and grabs the microphone. “Wait. I have to say something. You are all going to find out some way or another. It’s a small town after all.”

“Emma, you don’t have to do this,” Regina whispers to her.

Emma smiles and pecks her cheek. “I want to.” She whispers back before looking back at their guests. “I don’t owe anyone an explanation, to be honest. I don’t know anyone here besides Regina and the select few I met years ago. Even then I don’t really know them. Storybrooke is a small town though and I bet you’re all wondering how I can possibly be Henry’s other parent. The reason why I am a potential parent is that I’m transgender. I was born a male. That’s right. So your gossiping can stop now. Not that I know if anything is being said but still. I wanted to share anyway. I am a woman now and I feel at peace with myself. I’m an orphan so I struggled with my feelings and it got really bad. I wasn’t educated. I thought my thoughts were unwanted. I was suicidal when I was younger. I didn’t have much help. I didn’t know that what I was feeling was okay to feel.”

“It took me a long time to get where I am today. So many ups and downs if I’m being honest. Uhm… so basically I love who I am now. I am who I’m meant to be. I will be living in this town from now on so I just want to say that my doors are always open for you. If you are feeling like you might want to be a woman or a man then come to me and I’ll help you with your thoughts and feelings. Even if you’re just questioning your sexuality or you’re suffering from depression and anxiety.”

“I’m in no way a professional so I can’t give facts but I can tell you my experiences with being a transgender woman who is also a lesbian. It might be nice to talk to someone with experience. So like I said, I’m here for everyone. I didn’t have anyone to help me when I was struggling but you can have that. You have a whole town of support. You can come to me or even Regina, your Mayor. Names and secrets will be hidden unless it’s an emergency. No one is alone here. Reach out. Please. Don’t let anything be hidden away, otherwise, it might not end well for your mental health. Remember… you are where you need to be. Just take a deep breath. Thank you.” 

_ I didn’t have enough money back then for sexual reassignment surgery. Today, I’m who I’m meant to be. I had that surgery and am now finally happy with my body and I couldn’t be more proud of it. I flaunt it whenever I get the opportunity. Which is not often but it happens. I wish you could have been there when I was in hospital and when I was recovering because I know we could have become a couple but I was terrified because despite what you told me about accepting me, it wasn’t how I felt about myself. Back then anyway. I only had boobs and long hair. I didn’t have a vagina. I didn’t feel like myself. I hated my body so when you kept complimenting me I thanked you but I didn’t believe you. _

She hands the microphone back to Regina before sitting down. Regina wipes a tear away before clearing her throat to speak.

“Wow. I can’t follow that up so I’m just going to thank you all and please have fun! Enjoy yourselves and please take as many pictures as you want with the compact cameras on every table. Make sure you make two copies. One for us of course.” Regina smiles and sits down.

Regina’s about to get up and serve herself some food when she spots Robin and Killian dancing in the middle of the dance floor. “Wow, I can’t believe I didn’t see that coming.”

“See what?” Emma asks her then Regina gestures to the dance floor.

“Robin is gay? Wow, that explains everything. I’m glad he’s happy though. Who’s he dancing with? Why is he wearing so much leather? That’s just going overboard.” Emma makes a face. “I usually just go with one piece of leather myself.”

“His name is Killian Jones. He lost his hand once so he dresses like a pirate so he can entertain little kids with his make-believe stories. He loves it so much that he bought himself a ship and he teaches kids how to be a pirate. He knows to keep it G-rated though.” Regina smiles.

“That’s awesome! I bet Robin will love him.” Emma grins, also hoping Killian will teach her what a pirate does.

“He will. Now, can we talk about you in leather? I do love that red jacket of yours. Not sure about the rest though.”

“Well, I love them. I also have leather pants. Not too comfy but I love them. They make the ladies… uhm… well… never mind.” Emma winces. “Sorry.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure the pants will make me wet too. I can’t wait for you to try them on for me. I won’t want you to take them off.” Regina chuckles. Although that wouldn’t last long because she would just want to rip them right off.

“Only if you’re a good girl,” Emma smirks.

Regina scoffs. “Please. I’m always good. With a touch of a little bit naughty. Trust me, you haven’t seen anything yet. You haven’t experienced what my tongue can do to you and since you have the proper parts now… you know I’ll rock your world.”

Emma shakes her head and groans. “You’re evil!”

“Oh, I know.” Regina laughs happily then leans over to kiss Emma’s cheek. “Don’t worry, it will happen. Eventually. Have hope.”

“I’ve had hope for 21 years because I knew I would see you again and win you over.” Emma smiles shyly.

“Emma...” Regina whispers. All she can do is kiss Emma deeply with gratitude because she can’t think of a better person to end up with.

“You’re amazing. I’m glad you came back for me.” She says before kissing her wife again.

The wedding goes off without a hitch. There’s a lot of dancing, eating and talking. Regina can’t honestly remember when was the last time she had this much fun, so she plans to cherish this day with photos and videos.

XoXoXo

The day soon draws to an end. It’s dark now and it’s the part of the day Regina has been dreading since the morning but she knows it’s inevitable.

They’re all standing at the town line to say goodbye to Henry and Violet. It was their time to explore the world and Regina couldn’t say no. Not this time.

Emma, Robin, Daniel, her parents, her sister, Violet’s dad each hugged Henry goodbye, leaving Regina last.

Regina stands back from everyone, crying softly. She feels like she was going to lose her son even though he will come back to her. Just not tomorrow or the day after. Hopefully anyway.

When it’s her turn she hugs Henry tightly. He’s taller than her so she buries her face in his chest. “I love you so much, my little prince. Always. Don’t ever forget that.” She looks up into his eyes and smiles through her tears. “You have made me proud since day one. You have grown into a handsome, caring, young man and I couldn’t have asked for a better son. Even though you are 20, you will always be my little prince. That’s how I’ll always see you. Every day for the rest of my life.”

Regina wipes her eyes before taking a deep breath. “I wanted to coddle you ever since you got engaged and that was wrong of me. You’re a man now and it’s your chance to experience the world with Violet. I suppose I didn’t want to let you go because that would mean losing you and I’m not ready for that. Not by a long shot. In the last few days though I’ve come to accept that I can’t keep you wrapped in cotton wool for the rest of your life. So I’m letting you live your life the way you want to. Without you annoying me.” She chuckles.

“Mum, I’m not leaving for good! We’re just going to travel! Please believe me. Our families and friends are here. This is where we belong. Okay? Can you just relax a little? I love you a lot. You’re the best mum in the world. I just want you to know that. Also, I’m glad you married Emma. You two seem like the perfect couple. Although, Violet and I are better.” Henry grins cheekily.

“I’m relaxing. Emma and I are the better couple because we are older and wiser.” Regina smirks before she flattens his hair back and sighs softly. “Okay, I’m ready.” She kisses his cheek then hugs him tightly before letting him go.

She says goodbye to Violet and gives her a hug before they get into Henry’s car and drive away from Storybrooke.

Everyone starts driving back into town except for Regina and Emma. Emma steps up to Regina and wraps her arms around her. “He will be fine because you raised him well. He knows what he’s doing and they will be safe. Plus he will call you twice a week to let you know that they are okay so you have nothing to worry about.”

Regina nods and wipes her eyes. “Yeah, you’re right. He’s going to have a great time and he will be fine. I just miss him already.”

“That’s perfectly fine. All parents miss their kids after they flee the house. It’s natural. How about we go back to your place and enjoy a nice glass of wine with a movie?” Emma kisses Regina’s temple to try and reassure her that Henry will be perfectly okay.

“Yes, let’s do that. I would love some more wine. It might calm me down.” Regina sighs then turns to face Storybrooke. “Let’s go enjoy married life.”

Emma smiles and nods, leading the way to Regina’s car. Everything is going to be alright because their happy ending is only just starting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything is offensive or If I said something that's inaccurate then please let me know! Constructive criticism only because negative comments really get to me and make me really upset.  
I know this story was probably bad. It's due to a lack of time management skills and lack of motivation. In my opinion, anyway!  
Hope you enjoyed at least some of it. It may not seem like it with my writing but I did try really hard.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ArtWork from/ My Love, My Life.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499701) by [alwaysthevillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthevillain/pseuds/alwaysthevillain)


End file.
